Rear-view mirrors have been mounted on the front windshield and side doors of automobiles for years to permit drivers to see trailing vehicles without turning their heads. It has long been known, however, that such mirrors present "blind spots" to drivers where trailing vehicles can move unobserved, often with tragic results. Attempts to improve rear-view mirrors by adding supplemental reflecting surfaces, for example, have not been altogether successful since the "improved" mirrors have retained immovable mounting features which restrict their fields of vision. A need, therefore, exists for a mirror assembly which may be selectively secured to the windshield of an automobile to expand an automobile driver's field of vision in a safe manner.